


Third isn't superfluous

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM





	Third isn't superfluous

Good morning, Adam! - Tommy looked at me, smiling.  
\- How did you sleep?  
\- Normally... - Tommy reached for my lips. I kissed him lightly. Man hands slipped under the covers ...  
\- Tommy, let's not now!  
\- You don't like me, huh?  
\- Duh! - I jumped out of bed. - But I want to fully disengage! You see! - I quickly ran to the bathroom to gather.  
\- Adam, you're out of your mind? What about breakfast?  
\- Tommy Joe, keep it simple! Today we ride somewhere else! - I was already dressed and fished out two invitations to the most luxurious gated gay party.  
\- We're not going anywhere. - Tommy snapped.  
\- You no one asks to quickly assemble... and not leave it without you... there are still guys...  
\- Already going to...

 

Well here we are on the spot. Get half a day! I was already in anticipation of the evening... Tommy and I showed guards severely invitation and went inside... sounded loud music was soft lighting... Some guys have all the fun... I was attached to one nice man, began to paw him for all that I want to... Then came Tommy.  
\- Adam, I brought you a drink. - Tommy hiccup. And when he had time to get drunk? I poured a volley murky contents... There was one sip.  
\- Open your mouth, boy. - I got this guy to swallow the odd drink.  
\- Adam... - Stranger clung to me ... - Shall I have to entertainment with you! \- Too early, baby...  
\- I'm Larry.  
\- Very nice, sweet... going to dance?  
We went to the dance floor, making his way through the crowd of excited guys. At the other side of the most famous handsome showing striptease...  
\- Yes, I'm better than I can! - Tommy said, going there. My "modest" writhing around a pole, throwing passionate views on all present... Soon we flew into his clothes... I caught Tommy shirt, and pinned it to Larry. Man apparently started dancing Tommy. Larry started to kiss me on the lips, biting his neck... Tommy at the time was in some subtle, almost no cover up the panties... Approached him with the question of a pervert.

\- How do you price?  
\- I'm priceless, baby... - Was the answer. I went to the poles.  
\- Yes, dear, but you're still my only. Today and Always... - I took Tommy in my arms and stroked his crotch... man let out a loud groan...

 

\- Now it's time to... - Tommy holding in my arms, I pulled him and Larry in a private room. Men began to cover each other passionate kisses ... Oh, how it gets... I hugged Tommy's waist with one hand and began to masturbate him... Ratliff leaned on my shoulder... He was already on the edge, but I did not let him finish... Having removed his hand, I crawled to have to undress and Larry began to lick his nipples ... Meanwhile, Tommy suddenly pulled me to him and abruptly entered... I grabbed Larry by the head and pulled to its members. The guy started to caress his tongue greedily... I groaned with this buzz, pushing deeper into his mouth ... a few seconds - and I experienced a very strong orgasm ... at the same moment I felt in me cum flowed Tommy

 

I knocked Larry on the bed and sat on top of him... Became hard to tear it... The guy was hurt, but at times he issued wild moans of pleasure... Tommy began to literally fuck his mouth... We have had it for a long time, and finally filled it with our thick white liquid... Then I helped the exhausted but happy about Larry dress. And he went about his business.  
\- You are elegant, guys. - He said goodbye. Tommy and I were left alone until morning enjoyed each other. \- Well, as you did not want to go. - I said Tommy falls asleep... That's such a great night was in my life.


End file.
